<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving House by MsJackofAllFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479627">Moving House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms'>MsJackofAllFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - They all live together, Brian's Point Of View, M/M, Moving House, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've all moved into the same house! Brian's finished putting the big stuff in his room and John doesn't need his help, so he goes off to see whether Roger and Freddie need his help.</p><p>They do not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts">quirkysubject</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this ages ago and forgot about it! I wrote it and shared it on tumblr. I've used the publish date feature to reflect that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say moving house is the most stressful thing to do in your adult life, and Brian’s done it more times than he’d care for by now (uni halls, first student flat, second student flat, his own flat, the band flat, his girlfriend’s flat... <em> back </em> into the band flat when that didn’t work out well), but still...</p><p>There’s something nice about them all moving into the band <em> house </em> together, out of the awful tiny dingy flat with barely any room to breathe between them all. It showed them that they were more successful than they had been a year ago, and being paid more than they had been a year ago, and okay it wasn’t enough for all of them to live in luxury, separately. But a nice room each in a three floored house, with a big garden and a fully stocked fridge? That was nice. That was <em> home </em>.</p><p>They had each chosen their rooms on viewing the house, some weeks before. Roger, for reasons nobody could understand, opted, willfully with no complaints, to have the smallest room on the second floor. Roger: The biggest source of chaos and clothes and he wanted the smallest room to store it in. It left Brian and John rather baffled.</p><p>Freddie, with his art equipment, sewing kit, abundance of fabrics, giant bed and cats, naturally wanted the biggest room, also on the second floor. It left the average sized rooms on the first floor for Brian and John. Both were warm and dry, with enough room for their stuff, so neither of them were about to complain.</p><p>To move, they first loaded the van with all the big pieces of furniture, unloading it at the house all into the living room and leaving it with Freddie, then went back to the flat to load all the smaller furniture and boxes. They then split into two teams to get the bigger items of furniture, like the beds, into their respective rooms. </p><p>Brian and John had just finished putting John’s bed into his room and, with Brian’s room already down to boxes of trinkets to unpack, he left John to his own smaller items and clothes and went in search of the other two to see if they needed any help.</p><p>As he went up the second set of stairs and turned to the last few steps, he could see through the bannister that Roger’s door was wide open and that Roger’s room was almost empty, save for his bed with some boxes on it. Freddie and Roger had been upstairs for as long as him and John had been downstairs, putting their rooms together, and all Roger had to show for it was a bare bed and two boxes...?</p><p>Then he heard quiet whispering coming from Freddie’s room to the right. Just loud enough to make out the words.</p><p>
  <em> ”You can look out the window anytime you like, darling, but we really must finish up before someone comes looking for us. Now put down the box and come help me with this.” </em>
</p><p>To which he heard Roger reply, <em> “With what?” </em>followed by a thud and a small yelp from Freddie.</p><p>Charging forward before he could even think about it, he suddenly found himself just inside the threshold of Freddie’s L shaped room as Roger dropped the long narrow box he had been holding, and started apologising profusely.</p><p>“Freddie, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Ouch.” Frieddie said, rubbing harshly at his temple. Roger surged forward and helped him up, then started looking closely at the injury. Freddie lightly pushed him back, laughing, “No, i’m fine, Darling, it was just the corner caught me right on the side of my head.” And then, before Brian could announce his presence, Roger’s quick first aid check on Freddie’s pupil response turned Roger ruffling Freddie’s hair... ”Like a Laurel and Hardy sketch, Darling.” continued Freddie,</p><p>... And then Brian was left speechless, surprised as Roger gently held Freddie’s head as he kissed the area he’d caught with the box. It was different then their usual general affection. It was softer, like one might behave with a-</p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong for him to continue watching them. He slowly crept backwards out of the room, thankful he was mostly obscured by the open door, and slowly crept down to the split point of the stairs with a small mini-landing, thankful that none of the stairs creaked and were already carpeted. </p><p>Then, he shouted up “Oi you two. Do you need any help up there? I’ve done with my bed and wardrobe, Desky’s moved on to his boxes.”</p><p>Heavy foot steps left Freddie’s room and Roger’s face appeared over the bannister, with his body blocking any view through the wooden posts to the open doors, should Brian walk up a bit further. Brian kept his face neutral, expectant of an answer. Brian then heard the tell tale sound of a door being closed softly, but not silently, and tried to give no indication that he heard it. He couldn’t even tell which door was being closed, but he assumed it was the door to what was meant to be Roger’s room. </p><p>“No, me and Freddie, we’re- er, we’re good.”</p><p>“Both of you?” </p><p>Roger nodded, “Yeah mate. My room’s almost done, so i’ve gone to help him put up his curtains.”</p><p>Brian, unable to help himself, his impulsive cheeky side making an appearance, went up a step. “Curtains? Don’t you need a hand with the curtain rail? They’re quite high, and I am tall.”</p><p>Roger shook his head and a step backwards from the bannister, “No. No you’re alright. Honestly, we got this Bri. We managed with the other place, remember?”</p><p>Brian did remember. Freddie did put up very nice curtains that his mum had made him, from fabric he had got for practically nothing at a fabrics factory overflow sale. But that flat was small with low ceilings and the best they needed was the small stepping stool they kept around in their market stall. This house was bigger, with higher ceilings on every floor… He’s not sure they actually will without risking breaking their necks… </p><p>But he’d had his fill of teasing Roger, so he shrugged and stepped back down onto the mini-landing. ““Okay. “ He said, deliberately jovial, and Roger seemed to breathe out, deeply, and leant more relaxed over the bannister. “Well, I’ll go sort out the kitchen then. I’ll shout up when I’ve found the kettle.”</p><p>Roger nodded with a smile, “Yeah, okay. Thanks Bri!”</p><p>Brian waved behind him as he turned, and he could feel Roger watching him as he left.</p><p>No it wasn’t nice to tease them, and he wouldn’t be doing that again, because deep down Brian was just glad for them. But he did feel silly for not realising that’s what was going on before. </p><p>He shook his head at himself, and put his mind to where the kettle was instead… </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>